villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alameda Slim/Gallery
Images and videos of the devious cattle rustler named Alameda Slim from the animated Disney film Home on the Range. Gallery Images Promotional Alameda_Slim_promo_poster.jpg|Promotional poster ''Home on the Range home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg|A wanted poster of Alameda Slim. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg|Slim and the Willies against the moon in the movie's opening. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3248.jpg|Alameda Slim shows up at the cattle drive. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3264.jpg|Slim preparing to steal the cows. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg|"Quiet, you fools! We've got work to do." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3309.jpg|Slim's evil grin. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3326.jpg Slim's yodel.jpg|Slim using his hypnotic yodeling on Maggie and Calloway. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3420.jpg|"Here we go, boys! 5,000 cattle in the side pocket!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg|Slim continues yodeling and placing the herd under his spell. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4065.jpg|"5,000 Texas Longhorns! Not bad for one night's work." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|"Now that all his cash cows have disappeared, that poor sap's gonna be flat broke!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4131.jpg|"Perfect time for a certain upstanding landowner..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg|"...to step in and take all the land!" (Phil: Who are you?) (Bill: What've you done with Uncle Slim?) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg|(Phil: Put up your dukes, Mr. Fancy britches!) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4151.jpg|Slim squeezes Phil's hand. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4155.jpg|"It's me! Hello?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4163.jpg|"This here is the disguise I use to sneak into all them auctions..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.jpg|"...and buy all the land!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|"You brainless, monotone monkeys!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4182.jpg|(Gil: Shoot, you gotta be the richest land baron in the west.) Yes, but the part that really warms my heart..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg|"...is watching those homesteaders suffer." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg|"Back in the day, I worked the highfalutinest ranches you ever seen..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4211.jpg|"...but those stuck-up ranch bosses couldn't appreciate my talents." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4222.jpg|"(Phil: Maybe they just didn't like your singing.) "My singing?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.jpg|"Songbirds sing. Saloon gals sing." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4245.jpg|"Little bitty snot-nosed children sing!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg|"I yodel!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4249.jpg|"And yodeling..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|"...IS AN ART!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4303.jpg|Slim gasps as he sees Patch of Heaven on his map, having always been obscured by Gil's head. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4318.jpg|"Uh Gil? (Gil: Uh-huh?) Am I correct in assuming that each and every time we brought a herd..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg|"...back to this secret lair..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg|"...you've managed to sit in the exact same spot..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4331.jpg|"...blocking that choice piece of property..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg|"...FROM MY VIEW?!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|(Phil: It's called Patch of Heaven, Uncle Slim. Goes on auction Thursday morning.) "Perfect!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4366.jpg|"Pencil it in. Thursday morning--right after we sell off this herd." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4377.jpg|(Bill: But it's just a little old dirt farm.) "Ah, what's the difference?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4383.jpg|"When you're talking revenge..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|"...every last acre..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg|"...counts." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg|"IT'S STILL ME! CAN'T YOU STUPID SACK OF HAMMERS GET IT RIGHT?!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.jpg|"Oh, the ever-punctual Mr. Weasley." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5900.jpg|Slim with Mr. Wesley. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5908.jpg|"5,000 cows on the barrelhead as promised, Mr. Weasley. (Wesley: The name's Wesley.) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6557.jpg|"Gotcha!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6559.jpg|"Where do ya think you're goin'?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6579.jpg|Lucky Jack whacks Slim in the face with a pot, knocking him out. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|Slim regains consciousness... home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg|...and sees in horror that he's headed straight for the train! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6932.jpg|"DAGNABBIT!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.jpg|"I guess I gotta do everything around here MYSELF!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg|"Call me crazy, but I think these cows got it in for me." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|"Mr. Weasley, my money, if you please." (Wesley: I was just keepin' it safe for ya, Slim.) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|"Sure you were. Protecting my investments is what I pay this fella for." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6987.jpg|"Mr. Weasley, let me present the most traitorous, double-crossing gun-for-hire..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg|"...that I've ever had the pleasure to call partner--Rico." (Rico: You're too kind, boss.) (Buck: No, it can't be!) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7019.jpg|"His reputation as a bounty hunter is well-known, but lately he's been doing a little moonlighting and covering my tracks." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|"Rico's gonna see you to the border..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7037.jpg|"...so that nothing else goes wrong." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg|"Now, if you'll all pardon me..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg|"... there's a little Patch of Heaven on the auction block this morning." (Grace: He's going to buy our farm!) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg|"Adios! Yee-haw!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg|"What's the idea of crashing your train on my property?!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|"What?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7787.jpg|"It can't be!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg|Slim snarls at the cows as they stop him from purchasing their farm. Slim aims his gun at the cows.jpg|"Hold it right there!" Slim pulls out a pistol and aims it at Maggie, Calloway and Grace. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg|Jeb and the Piggies toss a can at Slim's hand, knocking his pistol away. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|"Who the?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|One of the chicks crows loudly in Slim's ear. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Maggie and Grace kick Slim upward. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7879.jpg|He lands in the train's funnel. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.jpg|Calloway pulls the train's whistle cord, and the steam blows off Slim's disguise. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7906.jpg|"You think you've won?! It ain't over till the fat man sings!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7931.jpg|Grace kicks the cowbell into Slim's mouth, freeing her friends from his hypnotic spell. TregerGagged2.png|Slim bound and gagged as he is arrested. Videos Home on the Range - Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo (HD) Category:Galleries